A World Together
by brittnc1713
Summary: Sequel to A World Apart A law keeping two apart. One tries to find a way for them to be together. The other lives their life, trying to forget anything that happened between the two. With struggles and a wall between them, can the two be together in the end? Or will a thing from a forgotten life come back to haunt them?
1. Chapter 1

**After 2 years, here it is...  
****Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Our lives continue**

_ A warm bright sunny day, it was a Saturday. A girl of 14 years old was outside with the wind whipping around her. She sat down on the green grass. She put out her hand and laughed a little._

_ A trampoline was not far from her, her house straight in front of the girl. Her blonde hair whipped around her head. She stood up and started down her driveway to go check her mail. There were few letters that were only for her mom. It was summer in North Carolina, July 5th to be exact and 3 in afternoon. The girl's mom was off doing some grocery shopping and her sister went with her. The girl didn't know why but she was happy to have some alone time away from her mother and her sister._

_ She went inside the house and laid the mail down. She went to her bedroom and pulled out a simple MP3 player that she had for a few years. She grabbed a pair of earphones and plugged them into the earphone socket for the MP3 player. She went back outside and stopped on the porch._

_ "Okay Brittany, you can just do something simple." The girl said to herself._

_ Brittany pressed the button to turn on the player and just listened to the music._

_ She stepped off the porch and went into the front yard. The wind was really blowing. Brittany giggled and sat down. She didn't know why the wind was blowing so much but she didn't think much of it for she was enjoying herself._

_ The sunrays hit her face, warming her skin instantly. She laid down in the warm grass beneath her. She was wearing her gray ECHS t-shirt with her navy blue SNMS gym shorts. This is the typical clothing Brittany would wear on a normal day at home in the summer._

_ The music blared in her ears and she couldn't hear a car speeding down the road and sirens behind them. _

_ Brittany sat up and sighed. She almost fell over because of the wind. It was almost as if was trying to keep her down to keep her safe from something. Brittany totally ignored it and started to stand up._

_ A dark black van speed down the road, towards the place Brittany was at. Two police cars were behind them with their sirens blaring at them. The passenger had a gun and was repeatedly shooting at the cop cars. "Dammit, we're almost out of bullets." The passenger said._

_ The driver cursed. "The cops are really on us. They're not so smart if they let two fugitives escape so easily." said the driver. He saw Brittany standing up ahead not too far from the road but really close to a house. "Dude, shoot that girl coming up. It'll show those damn cops that we're not playin'."_

_ Brittany pulled the earphones out of ears. She finally heard the sirens. She saw a black van coming up and with a gun pointed at her. She turned around to try and run._

_ It almost seemed like everything went in slow motion. Brittany turned around to run back in the house and she heard the gun fire. The bullet was too fast. It hit her straight in the heart. Brittany could smell the gun powder and the pain from the wound. It went straight through her lung and into her heart and out. Brittany fell to the ground. Blood was gushing out of the wound. If she didn't get to the hospital quickly, she would surely die._

_ Brittany had enough strength to turn herself over and look up at the sky. "I don't want to die." She whispered out. Her left lung was not working and she was heaving._

_ Brittany laid on the ground has the last of her blood dripped out of her body, finally putting her out of pain. She said her finally good-byes and closed her eyes._

_ Brittany woke up next to her body. She was wearing the same clothes but she had a chain near her heart. Brittany gasped. She heard a car pull up. The car didn't speed any but just came up at normal speed. Brittany watched as a 12 year old and a woman in her 40's came out of the car. _

_ "Brittany, come help us!" The girl shouted. Brittany's body didn't budge. The girl rolled her eyes and went over to her sister's body. "Brittany, come on, we need some help. Brit-" The girl stopped in her tracks and looked down at the body. Blood was all over the shirt and a hole was in the shirt. The girl ran to her mother and said that Brittany was died._

_ The mother came over to the body and checked her. The mother screamed and called 911._

_ 30 minutes later, an ambulance pulled up into the driveway and took the body to the hospital. The doctor said that the girl died about 3 hours ago._

_Brittany was sitting out one day, just watching has her sister played around with a little dog. Then she felt something. She walked towards it. She saw someone who looked like Jason Aldean and he had on cowboy clothes and had a white long coat with an 8 on the back. He dipped his hat to her. "Hey, little darlin.'" The guy said._

_ Brittany cocked her head. "Who are you?" She asked._

_ The guy chuckled. "I'm your new captain and Jason Aldean."_

_ Brittany's eyes widen. "What? You're Jason Aldean? The Jason Aldean?" She asked him._

_ He nodded to her. "Yep, now let's get you to the American Soul Society." Jason pulled out a sword. Brittany looked at the sword and watched as the tip glowed. She backed away but it was too late. She felt as if she was falling into a dark pit that was endless. She didn't want to die a second time._

_ "NO!" she yelled._

The captain of squad six shoot up out of her bed. She pulled her knees to her chest and put her fore head on her knees. "Why? Why do I remember my death but nothing else?" She asked herself. She was crying most definitely. She sighed and got up, ready to start a new day in the American Soul Society.

A blonde hair girl sat at a desk, working on some paperwork. A window was open, letting a small breeze in and cooling the inside of the building. The girl stood, showing a small form with long blonde hair pulled into a pony tail. She got the paperwork together, stacking it into a neat pile. "Hey, Hall, come here!" The girl yelled.

Another person came into the room. He was about 5'7" but basically built with muscle. His hair was a sandy brown with gorgeous brown eyes, and perfect tan to go along with his perfect features. "What's up, Tiger?" The man said with a grin in face.

A chuckle rang out from the girl. "Take these to the head-captain, could cha', please?"

"Sure thing, Britt!"

"Oh, tell your boyfriend I said hi." The girl yelled as her lieutenant ran out.

"Shut up, Brittany!" The said lieutenant yelled back with a slight blush on his face.

Brittany Curtis, captain of the 6th division of the American Soul Society. It's been about 20 years since she had become a captain and youngest to ever be a captain. Thanks to the Japanese Soul Society, her dream of becoming a captain was achieved but there was price to pay with the honor. The young captain had to give up her love for orange haired substitute shinigami, Ichigo Kurosaki. Since then, she's moved on, trying to become stronger while on her journey of being a captain.

"Ah, it seems my lieutenant is having better luck at love than me." The captain said before sitting in her chair and relaxed. She turned the chair and looked out the window. It seemed to be a normal day in the American Soul Society. Birds chirped in the trees, bees bussed from flower to flowers, and a small cat was chasing a butterfly out in a field of yellow tulips. "It's a beautiful day, at least."

An explosion erupted from somewhere in the American Seireitei.

"Dang it!" Brittany yelled as she jumped from her seat. She flew over to the 7th Division. The main building was in ruins. Everything was scatters about the site and in the very middle of the source of the explosion was the 7th division captain, Gale Dome, with his lieutenant, as well as his brother, Carl Dome. "What the heck are you doing to cause the explosion, Gale?!" The 6th squad captain yelled at her colleague.

Gale and Carl were two muscular men that stood at 6'7" and were exact copies of each other, yet they weren't twins. Both have black hair that stood on their head with hazel eyes and rough features that were not very easy on the eyes.

Gale just smiled like he was unsure if he got caught or something. "Oh…um…hey, Britt; this is totally not my fault." He tried to convince his fellow captain.

"Then what is that vile in your hand?" Brittany pointed out.

"Oh, this?" The muscular captain put his hands behind his back. "I don't see any vile. You must be seeing things, Britt. Are you sure you're not going crazy?"

A vein popped on the semi-pale forehead of the 6th division captain. "You. Are. Idiots!" And the two dudes were sent flying into the sky.

"Hey, Captain!" Lieutenant Hall yelled from the east of Brittany.

She turned and walked to meet her lieutenant. "God, why do they are so annoying?! Gale and Carl are polar opposites, yet they agree on fucking everything!" The blonde yelled, anger erupting from her.

Lieutenant Hall just smiled. "Tiger, you just need a go on a vacation. Maybe you can meet the guy of your dreams and sail away into the sunset." The lieutenant swooned some. "Hey, maybe that orange hair guy you keep a picture of is perfect!"

"Y-you've been in my room?!"

"Don't worry, Britt. I haven't looked at your personal things….much." Then Hall smiled a small smile, just trying to play around with his captain. To him, she needed to lighten up because ever since she became a captain, it's like dark cloud always following her. Not only does the young captain have to live up to the expectations of being a captain but also has to make sure that requirements are so that, her job as captain is kept. So, Lieutenant Hall tried to be a happy presence in his captain's life. Well, when he wasn't off with the lieutenant of the 1st division on dates.

Brittany clenched her fist then sighed. "You are a real annoying idiot but…I'm glad you're my lieutenant, Larry." She complimented the tall man in front of her.

Lieutenant Hall just smiled and nodded. "I'm always here for you, honey." He said as his captain walked off with a smile on her face, which made him frown. "But not for long." Hall said as a sigh escape his lips.

A red fireball shot a target but the ball went in another direction and hit a tall red hair man in the face. An annoyed look appeared on the man's face and he left. The creator of the fireball cursed before sitting down on a step. He ran a hand through his spikey orange hair then laid his face in his hands. "Damn it. I can't get any of this right, Rukia."

Rukia, a short, black haired girl who was lieutenant of the 13th division of the Japanese Soul Society, sat down next to her 'student,' Ichigo Kurosaki, a tall orange hair guy with a short temper and nag for messing simple things up. He was learning the basics of Kido at the moment, his weakest point of training to become a full-fledged Shinigami. 20 years previous, he fell for an American girl who became a captain. And because of their origins of which they become shinigami, the pair couldn't be together.

Rukia sat down next to Ichigo and handed him a bottle of water. "Hey, it seems you at least got the thing to launch. Only thing is Renji's going to mad at you for a little while." She said, causing the orangette beside her to glare but a small laugh sounded from him. "Why are you even doing this, Ichigo? You've never really showed interest before so why now?"

"I…."Ichigo paused for a moment to try to think of way to put his thoughts into words.

"It's her, the American Shinigami, isn't it?"

Ichigo nodded. "Yea, I know the law says that we can't be together but I want to find a way to overcome that. So, maybe a good place to start is becoming a real Shinigami and do some research. And just maybe, I can find something that will help my search."

"Well, I hope you can find what you are looking for. There could be something in the records department but I highly doubt it." Rukia said as she leaned back on the steps.

"Why do you doubt it?"

"Mainly because that doesn't seem like the Soul Society would keep records of but there is that small chance that it could be there. Maybe you could look around there for a little bit." The black haired lieutenant suggested.

A small smile appeared on the face which is usually a permanent scowl. "Thanks, Rukia. That helps out a lot." Ichigo said to his friend.

"Just one thing," Rukia intruded before getting up off the stairs. "What are you going to do when you do find what you are looking for?" She asked.

"I guess I will have to see when that time comes." Ichigo said before setting his water bottle down. "Now, back to work." And an hour later, the Kido training area was filled with black spots from Ichigo not being able to aim a simple fireball.

* * *

**A/N: So I know this sequel is a bit late and I apologize for it. A lot of things have changed since A World Apart was written. And as those things changed, I forgot about A World Together. But finally, I will get my motivation up to write. And since the summer is here, I can write as much as I want without school being in the way. Thank you everyone who was here for A World Apart and stuck with it. And here is your reward. I hope I don't disappoint you. Bye for now~!**

**Update: 6/3/14**


	2. Chapter 2

A World Together

Chapter 2 – Struggles

Papers were scattered about the desk in front of Brittany. The papers discussed the many aspects of being a captain of the American Soul Society. So this would mean it was that time again.

"Dang it! Why did they change this?!" The young captain yelled at the top of her lungs.

Every ten years, there would be a test to test the knowledge of a captain in, test their skills against strong enemies, and the cooperation they have with their squads. In every aspect of the test, Brittany barely passed. And if you don't pass all 3 parts of the test, you are demoted back to a lieutenant until you can prove yourself worthy of being a captain again.

The young blonde picked up a random piece of paper and tried to concentrate on what it was trying to say. But alas, nothing from the paper would stick to memory, even if this was the 3rd the papers were being reviewed.

Sighing, Brittany sat the paper down then leaned back in her chair. She was too stressed to even try and study but with the test only two days away, the studying had to be done. But how could she study when it seemed like everything was on her mind at the moment to distract her? The young captain ran a hand through her blonde hair. "God, why does this have to happen now?" She asked herself as she stared out her window into the dark sky.

A knock echoed through the quiet room. "Tiger, is everything okay?"

Brittany turned to see her lieutenant standing in the doorframe. A smile crossed her lips when she saw him. "Yeah, everything is fine, Larry. J-just trying to study for the upcoming test." The blonde said to try and keep her lieutenant from worrying too much.

It didn't work. Lieutenant Hall came into the office and sat down on a chair near Brittany's desk. "Yes, that test; the one you barely pass every time you take her." He joked only to receive a glare from the stress girl. "What are you having trouble with?"

"Um…everything, to be honest." Brittany confessed. "I can't seem to get any information to stick in my head and this is about the third time I reviewed everything. And I still have to train with Jason a little later today. And I still have to talk to everyone in the squad about the test so they understand what has to be done."

Lieutenant Hall picked up and random piece of paper from the desk. He scanned over the paper real quick then replaced it on the desk. "I had no idea they changed that policy. Is this really every single law and policy in the Soul Society that you have to study?" A quick nod from the short blonde answered his questioned. "And you really have to know all of it?"

Brittany turned from her lieutenant and stared out into the night. "Yes, that's the annoying part. I can't remember everything, not matter how hard I try." She said with a quick sigh.

"How did you do the first time you took the test?"

"Hmm…I actually did pretty well. You have to get at least an 85 in every category. The first time, I was able to get 94's in each category but now, I've been getting 85's in everything. And if there is one failing grade, even if it's an 84, I'll get demoted to lieutenant." The young captain informed the lieutenant.

"Do you want me to help you to study?" Lieutenant Hall asked his captain.

Brittany looked at her lieutenant with a little shock. _'He hadn't done this the last time I had to take the test.' _She thought to herself. But still, it could help her out a lot if she had someone who she could study with; especially with the rule that captains couldn't study with each other. "Yea, that would be great."

The lieutenant smiled. "Then we can start after you finishing training with Captain Aldean."

"Thank, Larry. Now, get to bed since you always complain that you don't get enough beauty sleep." Brittany jokingly ordered.

"I shall do that and since I'll be staying up later for the next two days, I better get enough sleep." Lieutenant said before getting up and head towards the door.

"Oh, by the way, Larry, nice footy pajamas." The young captain remarked.

The lieutenant looked down at his night wear. "You're just jealous because I can rock them and you can't, Tiger." Then he stroke a pose and left.

Brittany laughed to herself. It was definitely going to be a lot less stressful once the test was over with. And when that time came, she would just have to wait for her results and hope for the best. The young captain got up and shut off the lamp and the room was bathed in darkness. And with one more quick sigh, the blonde left the room and headed to bed.

* * *

"Kurosaki-san, it seems that one again you have failed your Kido test."

Ichigo stood in front of a teacher who was waving papers in his face. Because of this, he couldn't really take the teacher seriously. Still, what the teacher was saying was important. Recently, there had been a test to gauge shinigami students on their skills with Kido. Sadly, Ichigo was one of the few failing with the test. The ironic thing is that he passed in every other subject besides this one. There was nothing Rukia, Renji, or Byakuya could do to help him. Because, of course, if you can't completely control your reiatsu, then Kido is definitely not your forte.

"Remember, if you fail again, you won't be able to graduate and will be kicked out of the academy. You need to work harder, Kurosaki-san." The teacher told Ichigo.

Ichigo nervously scratched the back of his head. "Yea, sensei, I know that but I can't seem to really control my reiatsu." He confessed to the teacher in front of him.

"It's surprising that the hero of the Soul Society can't even control his reiatsu. Kurosaki-san, what even made you want to become a real shinigami?"

Ichigo thought to himself. He knew the reason he was doing it. Even since he found out the way, a loophole in the system that he could use, it's been his goal to get through the Shinigami Academy and work through the ranks. And the entire reason he was doing this was too far from him, at the moment, an entire world apart. But that wouldn't stop the strawberry. "Personal reasons, sensei."

"I see, you have an important reason to be doing this." The teacher stood up and looked Ichigo in the eyes. "Kurosaki-san, if you want to achieve your goal, you must work hard, pull through the hardships that are thrown at you. If you can't succeed, try again. Because if you don't, how do you expect to become a captain?"

Ichigo's eyes grew a little wide but then he smiled. "Thank you, sensei."

The teacher sat back down then gave Ichigo some papers. "Use these to help you study. Also, there is someone you can contact on there if you need to learn how to control to reiatsu. And I would think you know the captain personally, Kurosaki-san. Now leave, I need to get ready for my next class."

"Thanks, again." And Ichigo left the class room. With a new found confidence, he was going try his best to pass whatever was thrown at him. But for now, he just had to learn how to control his reiatsu. "Maybe I can try to get Rukia to help me again." He said to himself before leaving to go to his next class.

* * *

**A/N: So what's up? An update after a little while. So I can't promise an update every week but I will try my best to update whenever I can. So I hope you enjoyed that chapter and remember to review and maybe even follow or fave. Bye for now~!**

**Update: 6/23/2014**


End file.
